It's Okay to be Scared
by RosesWilt
Summary: After an unsettling nightmare, Sadness finds herself unable to go back to sleep. Luckily for her, a brotherly emotion just happens to be awake, and there by her side. (Story Request from Orangebird124!)
**Hello everyone =D ! BrickOli here with a very special story request from Orangebird124! I finally managed to finish the story and hopefully they'll like it! I hope you all enjoy the story as well, and yeah! That's about it! Enjoy the story, read on!**

 **=D**

* * *

Sadness awakened in an unusually dark place. There were stems of green standing high above her, and the sky was nothing but darkness. Looking around, she saw a door leading to a dark stairwell, a forest of the retched vegetable, and saw...a giant vacuum cleaner. She looked down, and saw candy wrappers. She finally released where she was.

Subconscious.

"W-What the? How did I end up here?" She asked herself, getting a little terrified. "I-I shouldn't be here! I should be in headquarters! In my own bed! W-Why am I here!"

She ran to the giant doors that blocked out all light from the outside world, and banged on them as hard as she could. The eerie ambience alone would have been enough to make Fear stay faint for more than a week, but Sadness was just about ready to hide, hoping this wasn't real. After what felt like ten minutes of hopeless banging, she walked away from the door.

"There has to be another exit..." She said to herself, deciding to be brave and walk forward. She had deja vu, of course. "How and Why am I here?"

Sadness decided to follow the candy wrappers, not because she didn't want to get lost, but because she wanted to know where they led to. "If I'm right...these wrappers lead to-" She was cut off when she bumped into something bouncy. She didn't know what it was, but it was bouncy enough to push her back a few inches. She looked up, and almost lost her balance. It was the only thing that scared her and the emotions.

Jangles.

Backing away, the teardrop made slow, steady movements to avoid getting noticed. It was at the moment that Sadness realized that she had a very, very slight chance of escaping unnoticed...until she stepped on a candy wrapper.

'Oh crud.'

Jangles turned around and looked down at the teardrop, who was silently cursing at herself for not being more careful. His smile grew larger than his green eyes, as he saw a party hat that had appeared on Sadness' head at some point. She felt the hat on her head, and grew a bit angry. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" she shouted, causing Jangles to laugh. "YOU'RE THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!".

Sadness began running faster than her tiny legs could take her, while Jangles was trailing closely behind. Swinging his mallot and laughing insanely, he destroyed some of the other fears. Sadness ran into a dead end, however, when she ended up at the entrance. She then began banging on it hopelessly, as Jangles closed in on her. As the clown raised his mallot, a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere, grasping Sadness and shaking her by the shoulders, yelling "WAKE UP!". The hands, the voice, she realized that it was none other than...

* * *

..."SADNESS WAKE UP!" yelled none other than Fear. He, along with everyone else, had been awaken by Sadness's screams of terror. He was sent to check on her, since everyone else was angry, annoyed, and slightly less happy about being woken up. As everyone else had gone back to bed, Fear was the only one who ran out of his room faster than the speed of a bullet to see what was wrong.

Sadness had woken up to a extremely worried Fear, whilst covered in tears and sweat. She was breathing heavily, with more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sadness, are you alright?" Fear asked, concerned. All she could so was look at him in both fright and relief. She covered her eyes and shook her head, sobbing even harder. Fear found himself taking her into his arms and patting her back.

"Shh...shh...It's alright." He reassured her. "You can tell me about the dream...if you want."

Sadness had finally calmed down, and took a deep breath. "Well...I was in subconscious...and I saw all of Riley's fears..."

"HER F-F-FEARS?" Fear started hyperventilating. "Y-YOU MEAN LIKE JANGLES?"

All she could do was nod, and from that, he quickly found out that he was in the nightmare. He shuddered, which made Sadness back away to her pillow. After a few moments, he pulled himself together, reminding himself that he was trying to comfort someone and it would be the worst time to faint.

"Sorry..." He apologized, realizing she had moved.

"You're good..." Sadness said, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks. Fear moved closer, and wiped her tears away. Fear's face lit up with relief when she formed a little smile.

"I know what it's like to have a nightmare...I have them every night. But sometimes, I have pleasant dreams that make the nightmares go away."

"You do?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, believe it or not." He confirmed. "We were all going to have nightmares at some point."

"I guess you're right." She chuckled, which surprised Fear, but made him happy nonetheless. "I just hate how they make me feel...I feel so unsafe now...I hate this feeling! Being scared is so uncomfortable!"

"I get that feeling alot, but It's okay to be scared...just like it's okay to be sad. Sometimes, when you're scared...you get comfort."

"Just like you do when you get sad..." She finally caught on.

"Exactly...hey, how's about I sleep in your bed tonight?"

She felt her smile grow wider. "I'd like that."

The two emotions gathered under the comforter, and moved close to each other. Fear held Sadness as she drifted off to sleep, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for being a good brother." He heard her whisper.

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered back, placing a tender peck on her forehead. He held on to her a bit tighter, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Reviews and story requests are more than welcome, but flames are banished. Have a nice day!**


End file.
